Takeshi "Kamina" Eto
Apperance Takeshi Eto wear the standard shihakusho albiet with a green obi. His hair is a jet black colour. The main standout feature of his face is his crooked nose (caused when a peeping attempt turned sour). His eyes are a particularly uninteresting shade of blue. He looks about 16 years old, his mental age when not fighting is that of a pre-teen with some teen mentalities, despite these two things he is in fact about 23 in shinigami years. Personality "let's start this party" Eager to join into any gathering in hopes of alchol, Takeshi is a live wire alway on the lookout for fun, be it partying, sparring or just a good chat with anybody. This however doesn't mean that when the time comes he won't do his bit, but it will normally be do in the hopes that it will free up more time in the future. He is highly protective of his family, he values his wife and daughters above his own life, this does mean he is highly suspicious of strangers (particularly boys) hanging around his daughters, since they joined the academy he becomes highly agitated, mainly due to his lack of knowledge about what happens to his family at the academy. Likes *Sake *Sparring *Miyuki Eto *Tsukiko Eto *Hikari Eto *His best friend Kazuya Makoto *Getting out of work *Video Game from the Human world Dislikes *Paperwork *Shinya's Kido *The Captian-Commanders Hakudo *Breaking his nose (Broken nose count: 5) Stats Class/level: AD-2 HAN: '''6 '''REI: '''10 '''HAK: '''5 '''SEI: '''10 '''BUK: 9 ' ' HOH: '13 '''Points Earne'd: 14 '''Total points: 54 Points left over: 0 Zanpakuto His sealed zanpakuto is a standard Tanto with a 30 cm blade, the tsuba is a spiral that come about 4 inches away from the blade it self, the handle is wrapped with green cloth. This zanpakuto sacrifice defensive capabilities for greater maneuverability, the purpose of the blade is to deliver devastating one-hit attacks quickly and efficiently, this is reflected by the zanpakuto's shinkai release. 'Shinkai: ''Divine Wind Pierce, Divine Water Crash Arashi no Megami.' '''Harikendoriru (Hurricane Drill)' Type: Offensive Cost: Two turn cool down Description: Creates a hurricane in the shape of a drill around the users Zanpakuto and hand. Range: Short Hahonryu (Tearing Torrent) Type: Offensive Cost: Two turn cooldown Description: Launches water from the blade as a disk when a slashing motion is made, the resulting disk is extremely sharp. Range: Long Bankai: Eien no Arashi no Megami ' '''Not yet acheived ' '''Zanpakuto Spirit Zanpakuto Spirit His Zanpakuto spirit manifests herself as a busty woman, The most striking feature of this spirit is the green colour of her hair, arranged in a ponytail, her hair just comes past her waist. She normally wears traditional kimono's which she constanly changes, the only feature of the kimono's that stay consistent is the kanji for wind and water located on opposite sides of her chest. Personality wise she is just as fun loving as her shinigami partner, and will alway challange Takeshi to some kind of game, be it mahjong or poker, when ever he enters his inner world. Inner world Takeshi inner world takes the appearance of a plain field, with what appears to be some kind of shrine located on a small hill. In the distantance multiple typhoons scour the landscape, while strong winds rush through the field coming close to the shrine, but almost appearing to bend around leaving it untouched, also with the unlocking of his true powers it is now constanly raining in his inner world. Inside the shrine is quite sparse except for the small table located at the center with what appears to be some sort of board game as well as ornate tea set. On opposite side's from each other two cushions are placed ready for use. The wall are decorated with different pieces of art, mostly focusing on wind motives, as well as some different ornate weapons. Trivia *Fun fact the nickname Kamina was inspired by Captain Yukimura Raidon after a comment about his shinkai having similarities with a show from the human world *His theme songs include: **Nikopol **To hell with gattai from **Inside the winter storm **Seasons ** *Old stats are: Atk-70 Def-20 Rei-45 Zan-9 Hak-1 Hho-15 Kdo-0 Perk-Speed Clones Alt Art 157276 v0 600x.jpg Takeshi mad disguise skills.jpg